


Merc With A Mouth

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Deadpool Thor crossover story No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Merc With A Mouth

Dana recently suffered a horrible bad breakup that was heartbreaking to her so she decided to move from the United States to Canada to get a fresh start.

Loki recently entered the human world wanting to learn more of the humans’ customs culture and mannerisms. He disguised himself as a human male named Loki.

Serulean left a public park in skates and rolled her way through town as Dusk arrived in the sky. 

Deadpool was on a mission to save an endangered species from poachers. He just finished hanging the bleeding crook on a tree until the dry.

Dana used her key to unlock the door to her new apartment her new home and went inside going to unpack her stuff.

Loki was walking through the very same park when he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into a woman.

“Oof!,”Serulean bounced back after colliding with him then fell on her butt.  
“Ow! Oh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!”

“First mama bear will dry ‘em off!,”Deadpool goofed,”Then the porridge will be right ‘n’ ready!” He puts on a Canadian hat and wanders off through the woods. He noticed lights from a couple of building in a small neighborhood. When he followed the light, he stopped dead and sees a gorgeous woman from the top floor.

Dana was getting undressed and was gonna take a shower.

Loki just looked down at her barely reacting let alone blinking.  
“It’s ok miss. It was my fault.”

She looked up and couldn't help but blush at how handsome he was.

“What a hot chocolate mousse, eh!,”Deadpool said in a Canadian accent. He climbs onto to the balcony and peeked through the bathroom window for her well-shape shadow. 

Dana got into the bathroom and turned on the water stepping in and started to wash her body.

Loki smiled warmly down at her and took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She held her breath and her eyes batted with disbelief.  
“Um, I'll be g-going now. It's getting kinda late!”  
She retrieved her hand as she was helped up.

Deadpool whistled loudly and swung his crossed legs on the balcony.

Dana rinsed herself off not hearing him at all.

Loki followed her wanting to know more about her for whatever reason.

She couldn't hear him follow as she rolled through the streets and cars hummed loudly as they passed.

He uses the door and unlock the door with a few tricks of a simple hairpin then quietly slips inside. 

Dana got out shutting the water off as she grabbed a towel drying herself off.

Loki made sure she couldn’t hear him as he followed silently right behind her.

Serulean hurried home to her apartment without the sense of feeling watched. Seven blocks later, she takes off her skates then skips inside towards the escalator. 

Deadpool leaned against the wall from around the corner where she stood. He took out his gun then aim at the lights and shot them off.

Dana startled and afraid started to scream for help.

Loki entered her home undetected and he went to her and then made himself known.

“AAAAAUGGH!!,”Serulean screamed dropping her cell and skates.

The rooms where dark at instant giving Deadpool the chance to have fun and grab her from behind. 

“Pl-please l-let me go! D-don’t hurt me!” Dana said crying and stuttered scared.

Loki pressed his lips to hers passionately and kissed her hungrily and deeply. 

The kiss paralyzed her with shock but she surpassed it afterwards and pushed away demanding,”Wh-what are you doing? H-how did you--why are you here?!”

“Ssh!,”he whispered then took a good whiff of her wet hair.  
“You smell like strawberries~~!”

Dana whimpered softly but she tried to get away from him struggling.

Loki sighed.  
“Even though we just met I don’t know why but you piqued my interest.”

“Will you taste like chocolate too?,”he held her on one arm then lift his mask halfway to lick at her shoulder.

Serulean blushed, “This is...a bit much!”

Dana pushed him away from her.  
“I don’t want a relationship ever again! I’ve had enough heartbreak for a long time! Go find a slut or someone else asshole!”

Loki began to nip and nibble all around her neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Serulean gasped and reach for her cell on the counter.

“Tell me,”Deadpool answered, “Someone hurt you? How would you like it better!”  
He grabbed her again quickly sweeping her off the ground.

“Let me go! Please! I beg of you!” Dana said as she cried again.

Loki destroyed her phone with one grip of his hand on it and he went down to her shoulders pinning her underneath him.

Serulean trembled, whimpering and squeezing her eyes shut.

“But I'm going to make you feel Sooo good!”  
He stops her in her queen size bed and gave her more kisses on her throat. 

Dana let out some moans and mewls for him slowly getting turned on.

Loki took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

Serulean gasped. She cried out only to whine and moan loudly.

“There you go,”He smirks then trail his tongue around her shoulders again.  
He also sucks and nibbles. 

“Wh-why’re you doing this? Wh-why me?!” Dana whimpered cutely.

Loki made the nipple harden under his teeth then switched to the other one.

“Aah! Please st-stop this is scaring me!”

“Cause I like you!,”he smirks. He tears apart the towel then sucks at her nipple. 

Dana’s cheeks blushed pink at that and she arched her back moaning softly.

Loki sucked on her clit while fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

“Haah! O-Ooh!,”Serulean moaned squirming in the seats. 

Deadpool teased at her rosebud and even flicked at it with his tongue. 

Dana held his masked head closer to her chest mewling.

Loki delved his tongue deep into her and rubbed along her folds.

Serulean felt wrong to be trapped like this but at the same time feel right. Her head spin and all she could hear was moaning which she found out was her’s.

He sucks it some more then pops it allowing it to harden before suckling the other. 

Dana whimpered loudly as she started to leak cum.

Loki took his fingers and his tongue out of her and he pulled down his pants.

While Serulean was given the chance to breathe, she lifts herself up by her elbows and saw something horrifyingly huge.

He pops the other tit and gave her hidden flower a long stroke.

“Ahh Deadpool please!” Dana cried out in pleasure.

Loki then gently entered her and started to thrust slowly into her.

“It hurts! It hurts! Don't do this to me!!,”Serulean cried. 

He toys with it until his hand was soaked. He pulled away and licked at it before licking from the source. 

Dana whimpered and groaned really loudly as she arched her back.

Loki stroked her cheeks cooing to her telling her it was gonna be ok.

Serulean whimpered nuzzling around his neck and held tightly on his hips.

He grabbed a hold of her thighs and stuck his tongue further into her.

Dana shuddered as she twitched and she screamed out his name.

Loki started thrusting faster harder and deeper into her groaning from the lust that drove him mad.

Deadpool drunk her away like water and finished her off with what's left on her folds and inner thighs. 

Serulean screamed in agony and lust too.

Dana begged him to please enter her already as by this point she wanted him badly.

Loki grinded his hips into hers as the sound of skin slapping against each other could be heard.

“Aah! Oooh! I'm going to come! Oh, please make me cum!”  
Her fingernails pierced Loki’s back and pressed her face into his shoulder. 

He didn't hesitate and rather pulled her thighs closer to him and unzip his costume. Then he pushed himself inside her womb. 

Dana wasn’t a virgin but she was still enjoying him being inside her as she moaned wantonly.

“Not yet sweetheart. I barely just got started,” Loki grunted as he went deeper inside her increasing his speed a little.

Loki was like a sex god. Serulean practically begged for more by licking and sucking down his neck.

“Ooh, Damn your tight!,”Deadpool groans rocking against her.

Dana blushed a light shade of pink at that and she scratched his shoulders mewling.

Loki growled in lust and in pleasure as he continuously hit her g spot repeatedly.

His pumps were slow but cautious then it increase into a faster pace.

Serulean continue to moan. As her misty eyes stared blankly into his, she wish she knew his name. 

Dana wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk for weeks. She whimpered softly.

Loki said to her my name’s Loki and he then orgasmed into her filling her with his godly seeds.

The world was at a still as she finally released. Serulean held her breath and her back bent backwards.

Deadpool had an idea and quickly flipped her on her stomach and pound into her .

“A-are you ever gonna let me dominate you?!” Dana shouted as she gripped her sheets.

Loki slid out of her barely even breaking a sweat let alone panting heavily. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

“Oh? You want to be on top?,”he cooed.

Dana shrugged her shoulders as she moaned then came all over his member inside her.

Loki closed his eyes pulling the covers over them as he kissed her cheek.

Deadpool didn't come yet instead he moved and rest on his back while settling Dana on his lap.

Dana panting heavily straddled him as she rubbed his clothed chest.  
“You gonna show me what you look like stud?”

Deadpool gulps he never showed his real face and grew stiff. 

Dana sighed trying to get off of him and tried to pull him out of her.  
“If you can’t then please leave.”

“Alright, alright,”Deadpool answered.

Dana waited as she pulled him out of her.

He sits up but keeps her in his lap then remove his mask and allowing the moonlight to reflect his features.

Dana gasped. She felt really bad for him. She stroked his scarred cheeks and kissed his scarred lips.  
“Why do you like me? I don’t understand. Guys just cheat on me because obviously I’m not good enough for them or because I’m ugly.”

“Well have you check my face lately?,”Deadpool pointed at himself with a faint smile.  
“I'm not much of an eye candy for the ladies when the mask is off.”

Dana smiled at him but she started to cry too looking away from him.  
“You’d cheat on me too. Everyone does eventually. I’m worthless and useless and ugly you’re better looking than I am!”

Surprisingly, Deadpool took her in his arms and hugged.  
“Please don't say that. I can't believe how anyone can take you for granted.”

Dana hiccuped and sobbed as her heart was still empty and broken that tears fell down her face.

He did his best to comfort her with kisses and sweet nothings in her ears. 

Dana fell asleep in his arms crying herself to sleep as she laid there in his arms.

“Please stop crying,”He whispered,”I love you.”

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned.

Loki was up and he made his love breakfast.

“Morning babe,”Deadpool called from the bedroom doorway with a plate full of breakfast on one hand and a cup of orange juice on the other.

Serulean woke up from the sweet smell but she was confused as to what she rembered last night.

Dana just looked at him and sighed sadly.  
“I know you’re gonna cheat on me too.”

Loki told her breakfast was ready and he told her to come eat it.

“Why do you still think that?,”he asked as he walked over and set her meal on the nightstand.  
“If it was just a hit and run then I would've been gone three hours ago.”

Was it all a dream? She gasped cowering behind the sheets at first then slowly climbed out the bed to grab a robe.

“I-I guess. I’m sorry it’s just with everything I’ve been through I find I can’t believe or trust people now.”

Loki smiled at her and kissed her lips softly after walking over to her.

“Aah! Loki!,”she began,”Um ...last night…!”  
She stopped and blushed red.

Deadpool nods then pats her head. “Don't stress it, babe your with me now!”

Dana blushed and nodded giving him a small smile as she giggled.

Loki smiled at her as he pulled away from her lips and he stroked her cheeks.

“Last night was...amazing!,”Serulean sighed happily.

He hugs her as well as kissing at her forehead.  
“Eat and relax. I won't let anything happen to you!”.

Dana blushed and hugged him back and started to eat his cooking.

Loki smiled at her and he slapped her butt cheeks.

“Aah!,”she shrieked like a schoolgirl. Serulean was more stunned the way she cried out which amused Loki.

His mask remain on but he smiled through the cloth wear as he was pleased to see her eat. 

Dana finished eating the food and asked, “aren’t you gonna take that off?”

Loki smirked then rubbed her opening as he groped her butt cheeks.

“L-Loki...Mmm!!,”her eyes dropped and her jaw fell slightly as leaned against him moaning for more.

“I like wearing it! Red suits me right?,”he joked as he smoothed his costume. 

Dana frowned and sighed.  
“How’re you supposed to kiss me or make out with me with that mask on your face? Besides when we go on dates you can’t wear that.”

Loki rubbed and stroked at her clitoris while he began sucking hickeys on her butt cheeks.

“Waah! W-Woah!”  
Serulean grabbed a hold of the mattress and squirmed a little while making noises.

“Dates? In public??”  
It dawned him so badly he tensed.

“I don’t care what you look like Deadpool. But if you’re not willing to do this then I can’t be with you.”

Loki whispered sexily and huskily in her ear biting it, “I want you so badly right now.”

She reacted by trembling beneath and rubbed back against him.  
“A-Are you a Sex g-god?,”Serulean asked. 

He sighs, “But babe it's hard when people to feel as affectionate as you are, you know?”

Dana sighed again not understanding him.  
“Just go and leave. I’m not gonna be with you.”

Loki then froze. How the hell did she know he was a god? Was his cover blown?

Serulean noticed he stopped and felt an awkward draft. “Loki?,”she turned and looked back at him with confusion.

“No! I want to be with you!”  
He took of his mask and kissed her knocking her plate of her lap as it crashed on the floor.

Dana moaned into the kiss and her eyes widened. She tried pushing him away from her.

Loki then blinked as he looked down at her and he sighed separating from her.  
“Would you still love me if you knew?”

“Knew what?”  
She sat on the bed with big sweet eyes looking back him with curiosity.

Deadpool pins her down and climbed on top to deepen the kiss. 

Dana mewled softly as she was forced to endure his make out with her.

“I’m Loki a Norwegian god,” Loki said confessing to her and telling her the truth.

Serulean blinked a few times then chuckled lightly,figuring he was goofing off.

He rubbed at her hips then turned his lips towards her neck, nuzzling it and nibbling at her tender neck. 

“Ahh Deadpool please! Stop! You need to get over this! People will stare at you but don’t even look at them! Just ignore them and only focus on me!” Dana whimpered.

Loki didn’t even flinch or react. He stood still looking down into her eyes with seriousness.

“Your right.”  
He stops to look into her eyes and stroke her face.  
“Sorry for being so stupid but don't leave me. “

Her laughing face fell instantly. She didn't have to speak when her face read “are you serious?”

Dana looked away from him.  
“Y-you’re scaring me. Please don’t say that. Please don’t be obsessed or possessive of me!”

Loki to prove his point transformed into his true god form as Loki the Norse god.

Serulean gasped and her eyes widen. His skin was no longer ivory but a bluish tone and his eyes glow red. She couldn't look and was slightly frighten at first.

Deadpool kissed her forehead,”Don't think of someone who possesses you like a trophy. I said I love you didn't I?”

Dana sighed.  
“No that’s not what I mean. I mean y-you’re not gonna let me do anything or go anywhere by myself right?”

Loki saw the look on her face. Fear. It was the one look he hoped he would never have to see on her face.

“Of course I'll let you go on your own. Whatever that makes you happy. Just know that I love you and will protect you when you need me!”

“Loki,”Serulean breathed.  
She wanted to make sure Loki was still inside this dark figure.

Dana blushed beet red and looked up into his eyes.

Loki was still staring at her frowning as he was about to leave.

“Loki, is it still you?”

Deadpool kissed her lips and cherished her body with a hug.

Dana was getting so horny her face flushed as she moaned.

Loki nodded then turned to look back at her with sadness in his eyes.

Serulean sighed and face was calm and kind as she took his wrist and pulled him back to her so that she could hug his hips.

His fingers massaged her scalp as he comfort her with strong kisses.

“Ahh Deadpool please! I want you so badly!” Dana groaned.

Loki hugged her back and got daring nipping and sucking on her stomach nuzzling it.

“I'm glad it still you in there!,”she smiled,”I could ...get use to this new look of yours!”  
Serulean smooth her fingers deep into his raven locks.

He moved back to her throat and gave it some licks instead. “Mmm,Dana,”he groans.

Dana cried out in pleasure as she rubbed his clothed shoulders.

Loki closed his eyes and practically purred and growled at her touches.

He continue to tease her neck until hickies appeared at their wake. Then he stops to take off his top off.

A soft giggle fluttered from Serulean as she enjoy his reaction.

Dana who was still naked from last night rubbed his muscled chest moaning.

Loki then nipped her neck and made hickeys all across her skin.

“Ooh, Loki,”She moaned, sealing her eyes shut again.

Deadpool grunts and growl in her ear before tugging at it between his teeth. 

“Deadpool please god fuck!” Dana screamed in pleasure.

Loki trailed his lips across her shoulders as he groped her breasts.

She whined at his name and her hand held onto his wavy hair.

He licks around the shell then did the same for the other. Next he kissed and licked her shoulders. 

Dana arched her back as she shuddered in delight mewling.

Loki bit and sucked on a nipple harshly making it harden between his teeth as he kneaded the other.

Serulean’s back arched sharply and she gasped as she watched in shock Loki as he mauled her breast.

He squeezed her tits around getting a feel of her nipples beneath his large fingers. 

Dana needed him to suck on them so badly.  
“I’m just for you Deadpool,” she cooed.

Loki now made the other pert bud harden as he switched nipples now.

It pleasure more when he hears her beg. Deadpool quickly grabbed her perky globe and sucked and tug at her nipple with his teeth. 

She gripped at his shoulder with one hand while covering her eyes with the other as she through her head back and moan. 

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered softly.

Loki sucked on her clit fingering her labia and thrusted two fingers in and out of her.

“A-Aah! Loki! Ugh!,”Serulean moaned. She almost thrust into his mouth as lust burned at her body.

He grew rough once he attack the other for and it's defenseless rosebud. Deadpool grew hard as he suckled.

Dana screamed his name in lust as she rubbed his scarred scalp.

Loki delved his tongue deep into her womb rubbing along her lining.

She tugged his hair first hollering his name.

He finishes by kissing the swollen nipple then nibble his way down her ribs, stomach and inner thighs. 

Dana elicited some moans shivering.

Loki took his fingers and his tongue outta her and rammed his shaft inside her.

“Oh! Haah Loki!,”Serulean cried and wrapped his body with both limbs,”Have you gotten… b-bigger??”  
Her hazy eyes gazed deeply into his. 

His lips met her folds again and gave long chilling kiss. 

“Ahh Deadpool please!” Dana moaned out.

Loki nodded grunting as he thrusted deeper into her.

She begged him to wait until she had some time to catch her breath but she was muffled his lips and went back to scream but between kissing.

He sucks her flower petals before diving his tongue to swirl around her walls greedily.

Dana let out some more mewls as she gripped her sheets.

Loki nodded and stopped thrusting staying still inside her french kissing her.

She moaned loudly then decides to switch spots by pushing herself off the mattress and onto his lap while still kissing desperately.

Deadpool forced his tongue further to get more of her sweet nectar and stroke her clit with his thumb. 

Dana whimpered lightly as she gripped his shoulders.

Loki started to pick up the pace again grinding into her groaning.

Now she can never get enough of him. She held onto him, granting him the encouragement by sucking and kissing his neck and shoulders as she was force bounce on his groin.

He feel her squeezing at his wet muscle but before she orgasm he pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his ready shaft. 

Dana moaned and mewled as she gripped onto his shoulders.

Loki slapped his hips against hers as he pounded harder into her grunting.

He pushed himself further inside hitting her core through pumps.

“Haah! Aah! Haah! UUugh!”  
Serulean was close to her breaking point.

Dana whimpered loudly as she scratched his clothed shoulders arching her back.

Loki hit her g spot repeatedly as he groaned from the lust and her walls crushing him.

Her eyes ran to the back of her head before a her orgasm took the best of her and ripped out of her.

Deadpool grunts and his hips rocked like crazy.

Dana cried out in pleasure as she gripped her bedsheets.

Loki’s cum collided and crashed with hers as he spilled his seeds into her.

Serulean came back to earth when the 2nd tidal wave collided inside her giving air put back in her lungs.  
“After this I think I'll have twins!,”she panted.

“Move those hips babe,”he whispers huskily.  
He hits her womb with a powerful thrust which made her yelp.

Dana squeaked as she pretty soon climaxed all over his member.

Loki pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.

She sighed and was able to settle her body down as she lie on his chest. While she rubbed his chest, Serulean later asked,”Loki?”

“Had enough baby??”  
He wasn't ready to orgasm yet. Slapping sounds grew louder in the room as he pumps her.

Dana nodded having enough as she moaned out again.

“Yes sweetheart?” Loki asked her as he nuzzled her neck and turned back to his human form.

“Um...I remember in stories that when a god or a demigod were discovered during an affair with a human they would be force to abandon their lover. Will you leave me too, Loki?”

He grabbed her thighs tightly and keep them well flat and spread on the bed then finally sprayed her womb with seeds. 

Dana screamed his name one last time as she orgasmed again.

Loki shook his head no kissing her all over her face as he whimpered I love you to her.

“I love you too, Loki,”she sighed happily. She rubbed at his chest to admire his tone body before made her sleep. 

As he pulled out he whistles at the amount of cum that ran out of Dana and onto the sheets. 

Dana blushed beet red at him and she exhausted fell asleep.

Loki closed his eyes pulling the covers over them and drifted off as well.


End file.
